Misaki's sickness :Usui's love
by angelfriends
Summary: Misaki has a quite high fever and Usui as usual comes to her house to take care of her and of course to drive her crazy! Will Misaki feel Usui's love


Misaki's sickness: Usui's love

It was a cold winter morning in Japan. The roads were all covered with snow. Everything was peaceful except the fact our main female protagonist had a fever. Yeah you heard me right! Our dear strong Misaki had a fever. She was locked up in her room like a wild animal in a cage by her mother because she was actually behaving like a wild gorilla to go to her part-time workplace (Maid Latte).Mrs. Ayuzawa was sitting beside misaki's bed and was checking her temperature. 'I am perfectly fine. It was really cruel of you people not letting me go to work. 'A sick, shaky voice complained.

'You're perfectly fine? I am afraid the thermometer doesn't seem to agree with you. It shows that you have quit a high fever, 103.5 degree Celsius. So don't you dare say another word. Now be a good girl and take rest. 'Mrs Ayuzawa's stern voice replied.

' I am going to the supermarket and I will be late but I'll try my best to be back within 8 pm. So be good and have a tight sleep'.

' Okay! Okay! As you wish my lady 'Misaki said with a sad face.

Mrs Ayuzawa kissed her stubborn little girl on her forehead and left the room.

Misaki looked at her bedroom window thinking about her school, the student council room, Sakura, Shizuko and above all the perverted alien USUI TAKUMI. _'What might Usui be doing now? Most probably sneaking in the student council room '_she thoughtJust then the door opened and the so called perverted alien entered with outmost causality as if nothing happened and coming to her bedroom when nobody is home is perfectly normal. 'U-S-U-I 'Misaki shouted in utter surprise' what are you doing here…? Ignoring her question Usui walked at her bed to check her temperature. 'You're burning up! Usui said worriedly. 'No I am fine 'she argued 'And why are you here? Misaki asked with a disgusted expression on her face.

My Misaki is sick and am not beside her? That would have been the biggest shame to me.

'I don't remember being your possession 'she shouted glaring at him.

Usui looked really worried looking at his Misaki (though Misaki would never agree to it) weak, red and stubborn of course!

'HA-CH-UUUU'she sneezed twice.

'So much for being perfectly fine 'Usui sighed.

Usui sat beside his angry girlfriend and make her lay on her bed. Misaki blushed but she felt so weak that she didn't have the strength to protest.

As she fell asleep Usui gentle brushed her hair away from her face and bending down, he kissed her in the cheeks and whispered in her ears 'get well soon my princess'

When Misaki woke up from her sleep her eyes rolled toward the wall clock in her room_'7, another one hour for mom to come back. Ah! What nightmare I had, I saw Usui coming to my house taking care of me and saying to me "get well soon my princess". I am glad it was a dream...' She said in one breath_ while she got down from her bed and wrapping her blanket around her and went downstairs only to find Usui in the kitchen.

'AYUZAWA? Usui looked at her both amused and angry.

'Whaaaa...t IT WAS NOT A DREAM. EH?

'Will you be kind enough to explain me why you're roaming about with such a high fever?'

'Stop treating me like I'm a patient. Well what are you doing in the kitchen AND ABOVE ALL STOP MESSING WITH MY THINGS? Misaki grabbed the book he was reading and snatched it away. On the top of it was written in broad pink cursive letters "_MISA CHAN'S PERSONAL DIARY"_

'UU-SS-UU-II! What are you doing with my personal dairy?'Misaki shouted in about 60-70 decibel (creating sound pollution)

'Reading it. Why?'Usui said calmly unaware of the atmosphere.

'And you think you should read peoples personal dairy without their permission?'Misaki said lowering her voice a little.

'I thought as your mine, your personal stuffs are also mine 'Usui said that made Misaki both blush and get angrier.

'How many times I have to say this I'm not your…..'Misaki couldn't finish her words as Usui took her up by the waist and carried her towards her room with his patent smirk on his face.

'Let me down, you alien'Misaki shouted at the top of her voice her face red.

'Your still have a quite high fever. It's not good for you to roam about like this.'Usui said with a quiet serious face which made Misaki blush more and more.

Usui put Misaki down on her bed and after putting a blanket on her he hurried downstairs.

'_Usui is such a perverted alien, I hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him so much'_ but in her subconscious mind she was thinking the opposite though she would never admit her true feelings.

After a few minutes Usui entered with a bowl of porridge, steam coming out of it.

"Misa-chan have some food ..you must have lost a lot of energy after screaming over 60-70 decibel!"

"Stop joking with me you alien …..I'm feeling sicker after having you in front of me again."

"Stupid perverted outer space human!" Misaki whispered to herself.

"You still seem quite ill Ayuzawa have some porridge and go to a deep sleep."

"I'm absolutely fine."

'So you are not going to eat the food I cooked for you with such love and care? Usui said with a super cute puppy dog expression.

'No I'm not'Misaki said turning her head away like a arrogant little girl not wanting to drink the glass of milk her mother has brought her.

"Are you sure?", "If you are not going eat it then I guess I should never give you back your dear dairy back A-Y-U-Z-A-W-A ….."Usui said of course with his patent smirk which made Misaki jump off her bed shouted

'USUI….give me my dairy back'

'As if I am going to 'Usui smirked.

'U-S-U-I…..GIVE ME MY DAIRY BACK 'Misaki shouted again.

Usui took a spoon full of porridge and said 'Say AAA-AAA-AAA Misa-chan'

'Usui' Misaki whispered looking at her dear dairy and then moved close to Usui and opened her mouth.

"FUUUUUU"Usui blew the porridge and gently with all his love and care he pushed it into Misaki's mouth.

Misaki swallowed it quickly glaring at Usui.

But Misaki couldn't keep her expression for a long time. As Usui was feeding her she couldn't stay mad at him any calm smile was so warm that it was actually melting Misaki's heart. She was so embarrassed that she was not even able to look straight at him. Her face seemed to be painted with delicate shades of red.

"Usui "Misaki whispered "Thanks for taking care of me today.

"Welcome, my priencess"Usui whispered in her ear making her face more red

"You don't have to feed me I can eat my own food"Misaki said out of embarrassment and snatched the bowl of porridge from Usui's hands and in a lightning speed she took a spoon full of porridge swallow it…after some time she realized that steam was coming out of her mouth ….

"A-A-O-O-U-U-C-C-H-H ….FU-FU-FU-FU-FU…MY MOUTH IS BURNING HELP ME FU-FU-FU-FU!"

"Relax Misa-chan I'll get some cold water from the freezer." Usui rushed down the stairs and brought some cold water, "Have some Misa-chan."

"Are you felling okay now?"

Who listening she was busy cooling down her mouth!

"Ayuzawa relax its nothing it will cool down soon."

(Totally ignoring his words) "FU-FU-FU-FU"

She was cut mid way off panting as she felt his lips crashing on hers. She flabbergasted as she felt the cooler mouth and its soothing strokes of tongue licking her lips. It was a soft one, a loving one which slowly became a rough one. Usui smelt of lemon drops and sunlight which refreshed her, yet made her want for all the more. Ah! How she loved the way he swirl his soft pink tongue inside her warm mouth visiting and rediscovering every nook and cranny of it. She loved it she loved him, his Usui Takumi.

They parted panting for air...she gaped and sighed at the feeling of emptiness again as both of them gasped as much air they can take in to fiil up their breathless lungs. Misaki rubbed off the trail of saliva with the back of her hand and blushed violently a shade of red.

Usui stood up to leave the room but he was tugged at his shirt by the poor patient. '..." but her voice trailed off out of embarrassment.

"Can't hear you, dear."

"..."

"Pardon? If there's nothing I am going downstairs to clean up the kitchen"

"WILL YOU AGAIN DO THAT AGAIN"

"What?"

"It's okay if you don't want to kiss me...uggghhh what's wrong with meee..."

She was cut off as Usui pounced upon her.

"With pleasure" was the answer.

Next day the demon president was back in action but the prince charming was absent due to a bad cold. After all twisted yellow haired perverted punk aliens can also have fever right...!


End file.
